


And I want McDonalds

by creppyfanfics



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gen, Hand Jobs, McDonalds Drive-thru, Smut, Viagra, im so sorry, mcdonalds, sir this is a mcdonalds drive-thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creppyfanfics/pseuds/creppyfanfics
Summary: Spy planned on a little fun but you wanted McDonald's more.





	And I want McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> yall im sorry this is my first smut fic i actually finished

Spy creeped into your bedroom and leaned on the door. “Pardon me.” He whispered. You jumped in response to his sneaky entrance. At this point you should be used to it. “Do you always have you sneak up on me?” You spoke with a slight annoyance in your voice. “Well, now you’re here. I want to go get mcdonalds.” You placed a bookmark in the book you were reading and slid it to the side. You got out of bed and slipped on a shirt. 

Your husband squinted at you. “Now? Like, right now?” He huffed. He checked his watch. “(y/n) I just-” You pushed his car keys into his palm. “We’re going. Now. I’m fucking hungry.” 

You both get into the car, then drive off to the McDonalds near your house. Pulling into the drive-thru, you notice it’s packed 2 lines stretched. Spy looks over to you with a look of extreme displeasure. “I don’t care what you say, I want a McChicken.” You say, glancing down and noticing the tent in his pants growing. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re getting a hard on at a McDonalds drive-thru?” You backed up against the window.

He covered his bulge up with his hand. “It’s not my fault! I took viagra before we left! I was planning on seducing you before you decided you wanted McDonalds!” He gritted his teeth together. “Well.. Get rid of it or something!” You groaned and turned your head to look out the window.

“I can’t just get rid of it! You.. You gotta do something about it. It’s your fault we’re in this predicament anyways!” He began unzipping his pants. You turned your head towards the sound of his zipper. “What are you doing dumbass?!” His cock sprang to life as he took it out of his pants. His palm rested on it and gave it slight strokes. You reached your hand over and grasped his cock. He let out a sigh. 

“Pull up.” You said nonchalantly. Spy shot you a confused look and scooted up in his seat slightly and slowly. “No, I mean pull up.” You pointed at the car ahead of you that was moving up. “D-Désolé..” He pulled up behind the next car. You clicked your seatbelt off and moved towards him. You took his cock into your mouth. Spy let out a silent moan and slid his hand through your hair. 

“F-Fuck… (y/n)..” He gasped. You felt extra proud of yourself and kinda brave so you took more of him in your mouth and rubbed the rest you couldn’t fit. Spy’s dick wasn’t especially thick, but it was long. That was enough for you. Spy scooted up in his seat more and squirmed under your touch. The car in front of you pulled up. Spy stepped on the gas a bit too hard and you pushed his cock all the way into your mouth. “Merde!!!” He practically shouted as he pulled up to the intercom. Thick cum shot to the back of your throat. You tossed your head back then swallowed. Spy panted and you coughed. “ASSHOLE.”

“Hi welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today.”


End file.
